Black Hole
by hyeon-chan
Summary: "Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, pembunuh !"/"Aku akan ikut misi malam ini" /"Apa maksudmu? Jangan harap kau akan ku ijinkan" /"Bukan hanya kau yang punya dendam, aku juga !" /"Kau tidak akan menemukannya Naruto, kumohon berhentilah. Dan hiduplah normal !"/"aku akan menunggumu" . Chek it Out


**Desclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Hyeon-Chan**

**Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), Gaje, etc**

**ENJOY YOUR READING !**

**Black Hole**

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sore ini tempat itu harus bersih dari Sampah-Sampah itu ! kalau masih tidak mau langsung pakai cara keras saja" teriak seorang pria besar paruh baya langsung memutus telepon begitu saja.

"Brengsekk..! sudah dikasih hati masih minta empedu.. memang dasar orang miskin" umpatnya seraya menggebrak meja kerjanya.

**Dilain tempat**

Dorr...dorrr...dorrr... tembakan menggema di pemukiman kumuh ini, semerbak bau anyir darah yang berceceran terbawa angin hingga hinggap di indra penciuman, para penduduk desa yang masih bertahan hidup tetap bersikukuh tidak mau meninggalkan desa.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan meninggalkan kampungku !" teriak seorang pria payuh baya berambut kuning dengan luka tembak ditangannya, berdiri tertatih-tatih dengan tongkat kayu ditangan kanannya.

"Kalian sudah menerima uangnya, lebih baik kalian angkat kaki dari sini atau kubunuh kalian semua seperti orang tak berguna ini" kata salah seorang oknum polisi ditengah-tengah barisan pertahanan tamengnya dan menendang salah satu mayat penduduk desa didepannya.

"Bedebah.. kami sudah mengembalikan uang haram itu ! ayoo saudaraku.. pertahankan tanah kita..pertahankan rumah kita..! Ayoooo..!" teriak pria tadi dengan suara lantang berlari tertatih-tatih di ikuti para penduduk lainnya dibelakangnya dengan peralatan serang apa adanya.

"ayooooooooo...!" seru seluruh warga bersiap menyerang para oknum polisi.

Dorr..dorr..dorrr.. satu persatu para warga tumbang dengan luka tembak di tubuhnya. Para oknum polisi itu sepertinya tidak segan-segan menembak mati orang yang mendekat, hingga tak seorangpun warga kampung yang bangkit melawan lagi. Mereka kembali memasuki mobil meninggalkan kampung yang kini telah menjadi lautan darah penduduknya sendiri.

"Arrrggghh !" teriak pria itu menahan sakit memegangi dadanya yang terkena tembak cukup banyak.

"Tou-chaaaaan.. hiks.. Tou-chan.." seorang gadis SMP berlari dari tempat persembunyiannya menghampiri sang ayah yang sekarat.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis kecil itu.

Matanya beralih pada anak sulungnya ""Na..Naruto..! Jaga ugh.. Adikmu !"

"Kakashi..uhuk.. uhukk..jaga mereka untukku" ucap pria itu lirih.. "Uhk..Uhukk.." pria itu terbatuk mengeluarkan darah lalu menutup matanya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya untuk mempertahankan desanya yang telah hancur.

"Arrrrgggghhh.. brengsek..!" geram seorang anak laki-laki memukul-mukul tanah hingga tangannya memar.

"Ayo Sakura, Naruto.. paman akan mengurus mayat ayah kalian.. sekarang kalian pergi bersama paman Iruka ya..!" ucap seorang pria bermasker umur 27 tahun itu pada kedua keponakannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau paman, kenapa kau membawa kami bersembunyi hah?" teriak anak laki-laki dengan pakaian SMAnya yang sudah lusuh terkena darah.

"Tenang Naruto.. kalian bisa mati kalau kalian disini tadi." Kata pamannya seraya menenangkan Naruto.

"Omong kosong.. ini semua gara-gara paman Kakashi" teriak Naruto didepan pamannya.

"Iruka ! bawa mereka..!" perintah pria itu pada temannya.

"Tidaaaaaak.. aku mau disini Sampai Tou-chan bangun" teriak gadis cilik itu saat di digendong oleh Iruka.

"Aku tidak mau pergi, aku akan membunuh mereka semua..!" Naruto meronta-ronta saat dia ditarik paksa oleh Iruka.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, pembunuh !" kata Naruto lirih dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Hah..hah..hah..Aaaarrgghh" pekik seorang pemuda tampan dengan peluh yang membanjir di wajahnya.

"Naruto-nii.. ada apa?" seorang gadis yang membawa sebaskom air hangat itu langsung terkejut mendapati kakaknya yang menggeram menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" katanya seraya mendekat kearah tempat tidur.

"Sakura.. ya begitulah.." jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Kumohon berhentilah Nii-chan !" ucap Sakura lirih sembari melepas perban di lengan kakaknya.

"Tidak.. Sampai aku menemukannya" ucap Naruto mantap.

"Berhentilah hiks.. melukai dirimu sendiri..hiks.. kumohon ! " tangan Sakura bergetar melepas balutan perban itu.

"Jangan menangis..! setelah ini selesai aku akan berhenti !" ucap Naruto memeluk adiknya.

"Aku akan ikut misi malam ini" kata Sakura masih sesenggukan.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan harap kau akan ku ijinkan" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam sang adik.

"Bukan hanya kau yang punya dendam, aku juga !" ucap Sakura balik menatap kakaknya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan tanganmu terkotori oleh darah-darah Sampah seperti mereka Sakura, tidak akan !" kata Naruto Sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya.

"Dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan hanya tanganmu saja yang kotor nii-chan" ucap Sakura mantap.

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya.. untukmu, untuk ayah kita.. ini adalah janjiku pada ayah dulu, aku akan selalu melindungimu Sakura" Naruto masih bersikukuh tak memberi ijin Sakura.

"Kau fikir aku akan tenang hanya diam menunggu kepulangan kalian? Tak peduli apa katamu aku akan ikut, paman Kakashi sudah mengijinkanku" ucap Sakura panjang lebar seraya membalut lengan Naruto yang terkerna tembak dengan perban baru.

"Sakura.. kau sudah mempersiapkannya?" tanya seorang pria bermasker itu seraya memakai sarung tangannya.

"Sudah paman, aku sudah membawa pistol Glock 18 dan desert eagle" kata Sakura sembari memasuk-masukkan peralatan di ranselnya.

"Baguslah.. kau bisa memilih senjata yanng tepat.. karena tugasmu malam ini hanya berjaga saja" Ucap Kakashi

"Tolong ambilkan ramington 700 untukku Sakura" perintah Iruka yang sedang meneliti beberapa dokumen.

"Oh.. juga L – 96 A -1 untukku.." tambah Kakashi.

"Baik-baik.. aku akan mengambilnya" jawab Sakura mendengus pasrah beranjak menuju gudang penyimpan senjata.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan ini Kakashi?" tanya Iruka menatap tajam Kakashi.

"Sudahlah.. 4 tahun aku mengajarinya, walau tidak pernah terjun langsung, aku yakin dia hebat Iruka. Kita tidak akan tertangkap hanya karena kita membawanya, buktinya dia selalu lolos dengan perdagangan senjata illegal dan narkoba" kata Kakashi santai.

"Baguus..Jadi paman diam-diam mengotori tangan adikku? ternyata Kau memang brengsek" desis Naruto tajam seraya memukul pamannya yang duduk bersantai di ruang tamu hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Tenanglah Naruto, dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.." kata Kakashi menahan tangan Naruto.

"Tenang katamu, setelah aku menemukan pembunuh itu aku akan langsung memenggalmu kepalamu Kakashi !" teriak Naruto menatap benci pamannya bersiap melayangkan pukulan lagi.

"Nii-chan hentikan !" Sakura yang baru tiba langsung berteriak pada kakaknya.

"Si brengsek ini sudah menodai tanganmu dan kau masih membelanya hah?" Naruto membentak Sakura yang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Aku yang memaksanya, berhentilah bersikap memuakkan seperti ini Nii-chan" kata Sakura tegas.

"Baiklah terserah padamu" Naruto beranjak dan mengambil senjatanya. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Semua kemarilah !" perintah Iruka yang sudah membereskan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Oke, tujuan kita adalah di SamSam Tower.. target kita adalah Sarutobi Asuma, salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam insiden dulu.." jelas Iruka.

"Jadi bukan hanya 1 orang saja dalang dari insiden itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ! selama aku menyelidiki kasus ini ternyata banyak petinggi-petinggi yang terlibat, sulit sekali menguak kasus ini.. tak lama setelah insiden 4 tahun yang lalu kasus ini segera ditutup dan menganggap tersangka kasus ini adalah penduduk desa" terang Iruka.

"Brengsek !" Naruto yang sudah diliputi emosi langsung memukul meja.

"Naruto! Kalau kau masih mudah terpancing emosi lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut misi malam ini !" ucap Kakashi tegas.

"Bagaimana tidak emosi kalau.."

"Kau pikir misi kali ini akan berhasil kalau kau masih emosi seperti ini, luka ditanganmu itu ada karena kau terlalu gegabah !" Iruka angkat bicara.

"Tenanglah Nii-chan" Sakura mengelus-elus punggung kakaknya memberi ketenangan. Naruto pun mulai tenang.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang" tegas Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya

Pukul 11.15 di SamSam tower 4 orang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam itu berdiri menatap mangsanya yang sedang berhura-hura disebuah acara di salah satu ruangan hotel ternama Otogakure.

"Kakashi kau bisa membidiknya kan? Jaraknya kira-kira 950 meter dari atas sini" tanya Iruka.

"Kau tau sendiri kan aku bahkan bisa membidiknya 1100 meter dengan senjata ini" ucap Kakashi bangga.

"Berhentilah menyombongkan senjatamu itu !" ucap Iruka jengkel.

"Haaah.. baiklah" ucap Kakashi

"Naruto kau berjaga-jagalah.. tempat ini diawasi" perintah Iruka pada Naruto tanpa ada niat membalas Naruto langsung mengambil posisinya, dia sebal karena dia tidak diijinkan Iruka membunuh lawannya kali ini karena lengannya sedang terluka, padahal Naruto sudah meyakinkan Iruka kalu lukanya sudah sembuh.

"Dasar keras kepala.. Sakura.. kau awasi pintu bagian sana siapkan senjatamu ! aku akan mengawasi gerak-gerik target" perintah Iruka.

"Siap boss" seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Setelah kuberi aba-aba langsung arahkan senjatamu tepat dikepalanya ok?" Kakashi hanya mengangguk mengokang senjatanya bersiap membidik target.

"Dasar wanita-wanita bodoh ! kenapa mereka menutupi sampah itu !" ucap Iruka sebal.

"Diamlah ! awasi saja targetnya !" perintah Kakashi

"Bersiaplah Kakashi !" Iruka bersiap memberi aba-aba

"1,2,3 shoot !" seru Iruka dan.

Shuuuuut..! tak..! peluru itu langsung bersarang dikepala korban. Kakashi meniup ujung senapannya dan berbalik.

"Mission complete ! ayo cepat tinggalkan tempat ini" Kakashi berseru untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sarutobi Asuma tewas disalah satu acara hotel, haaah bisakah kau berhenti Naruto-kun?" ucap seorang gadis cantik seraya mematikan layar TV.

"Aku akan tetap balas dendam pada pembunuh itu atas insiden itu, banyak nyawa hilang sia-sia.. kau tidak tau tangis pilu orang-orang itu Hinata" ucap Naruto mencengkram celananya.

"Kalau kau begitu, kau juga tidak lebih dari pembunuh Naruto" kata Hinata

"Aku tidak peduli, nyawa harus dibayar nyawa Hinata" Naruto menaikkan suaranya

"Maaf.. aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari dunia haram ini" kata Hinata penuh sesal.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku membunuhnya, Hinata" ucap Naruto lembut seraya mengusap mahkota sang gadis.

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya Naruto, kumohon berhentilah. Dan hiduplah normal !"Hinata masih memohon sang kekasih untuk berhenti.

"Sayang sekali pamanku sudah menemukannya Hinata, ini misi terakhirku Hinata. Tunggulah.. setelah ini aku akan berhenti dari dunia kotor ini..hanya kau cahaya yang tersisa di kegelapan dunia ini" kata Naruto lembut.

"aku akan menunggumu" kata Hinata mantap seraya tersenyum manis memuat Naruto ingin mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Naruto mulai memegang pinggang Hinata menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata, perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya memiringkan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan lebih mudah, kedua mata mereka tertutup menyesapi rasa manis kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana paman? Kau sudah menemukan pembunuh itu?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Sabarlah.. kemarin kau memaki-makiku, kenapa sekarang malah begini?" kata Kakashi santai seraya menghirup cerutunya.

"Sudahlah paman, jangan berdebat lagi" Naruto mendekat dan duduk disebelah pamannya.

"Baiklah.. namanya Hyuuga Hizashi, malam ini dia akan menginap di villa puncak dengan putrinya, mungkin pengamanan disana tidak lebih ketat daripada disini" ucap Kakashi.

"Misi ini kita akan langsung membunuhnya secara langsung.. masalah kecoa-kecoa pengganggu itu biar kutangani dengan Sakura" kata Iruka menambahi.

"Tidak.. Sakura tidak akan ikut!" ucap Naruto membuat 3 orang lain di ruang tamu itu menghela napas.

"Nii-chan jangan mulai.. aku akan ikut dan membalas dendam kematian Tou-chan, jangan menghalangiku lagi..aku gadis 19 tahun, aku bukan anak kecil !" ucap Sakura menatap tajam kakaknya. Naruto hanya mendengus membuang muka.

"Baiklah kita akan berangkat jam 10 malam, perjalanan akan memakan waktu 3 jam.. beristirahatlah.. ini akan menjadi misi terakhir kita" ucap Kakashi beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu diikuti 3 manusia lainnya.

"Baiklah ini saatnya...! Kakashi, Naruto setelah kuberi kode kalian bisa langsung masuk.. Sakura ayo !" Iruka beranjak dari mobilnya dan memakai penutup kepala berwarna hitam. Mereka mengendap-endap bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak pekarangan villa mewah itu, mengambil posisi menembak para penjaga dengan senapan kedap suara, satu persatu penjaga villa pun tumbang.

'_beeb'_

"Pintu utama aman kode keamanan sudah kubobol, kalian bisa masuk.. sisanya akan kutangani" Iruka memberi kode pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah.. Naruto, ini saatnya" Kakashi beranjak keluar dari mobil dan memakai penutup kepala namun dihalangi Naruto.

"Tidak usah memakainya, paman" ucapnya menghalangi pamannya memakai penutup kepala. Segera dia menyiapkan senjatanya.

"It's show time" ucap Naruto lagi Sambil menyeringai.

'Teeeet..teeeet..teeeeet' bunyi alarm peringatan menggema di seluruh ruangan villa besar ini.

"Tou-sama.. ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" terlihat seorang gadis dengan piyama tidurnya berlarian menghampiri ayahnya dengan raut khawatir, si empunya villa tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa ini? Haku dimana kamu?" tanya seorang pria tua itu pada pesuruhnya.

"Maaf tuan.. saya tidak-" kalimatnya terputus seketika darah merah mengalir dari ujung pelipisnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa.." si gadis berteriak histeris mendapati pesuruhnya jatuh tersungkur didepannya lalu ia berlari ketakutan dibalik meja ruang tamu itu.

"Biadab.. berani kalian bermain-main denganku hah?" teriak pria tua itu seraya mengambil senapan di tembok disampingnya dan mengokangnya.

Prok..prok..prokk..

"Jadi.. inilah aktor utama kita Hyuuga Hizashi.." ucap Kakashi menampakkan diri dari persembunyiannya diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Cih.. jangan berbasa-basi apa tujuan kalian?" ucap pria itu.

"Kau masih bisa berlagak rupanya, dasar pembunuh !" teriak Naruto yang sejak tadi memandang penuh benci lelaki tua di depannya.

"Na..Naruto" seorang gadis yang sejak tadi berlindung dibalik meja langsung terkejut setengah mati mendengar suara kekashinya, ia berdiri dari tempat sembunyinya, matanya melebar seketika saat pandangannya menatap shappire Naruto.

"Hinata.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mata Naruto melebar terkejut melihat kekasihnya.

"Na..Naruto jangan bilang kalau.." ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Ya.. dialah pembunuh itu Hinata, pembunuh Tou-chanku, pembunuh orang-orang di desaku" teriak Naruto dengan mata memerah menahan amarah.

Hinata langsung terduduk lesu menangis meraung-raung.

"Naruto.. kumohon ! Berhentilah.. Maafkan Tou-chanku" Hinata menangis dan memohon.

"Heh.. Kenapa dulu aku bodoh sekali.. bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalu kau anak Hyuuga pembunuh itu !" ucap Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Kumohon Naruto.. Maafkan Tou-chanku" Hinata masih memohon.

"Jangan menghentikanku Hinata, kita bisa bahagia bersama tanpa pengecut tua itu !" kata Naruto

"Tidak Naruto ! Dia Tou-chanku ! satu-satunya keluargaku !" teriak Hinata.

"Arggggh ! Diamlah Hinata !" Naruto menggeram.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia keparat" Naruto mengarahkan moncong pistolnya dan langsung menarik pelatuknya. dorrr.. Peluru itupun meluncur..

"Jangaaaaaan" Hinata yang melihat Ayahnya diambang bahaya langsung berlari di hingga peluru itupun mengenai tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata hanya meringis dan terjatuh dengan perutnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Putriku.. putriku.. bangun Hinata ! kau membunuh putriku, brengsek" teriak Hizashi frustrasi memeluk tubuh sang anak.

"Hi..Hinata ... Tidak..tidak.. aku tidak memunuhnya.. Aku tidak membunuh Hinata.. ini semua gara-gara kamu.. kamu yang pembunuh Hizahi.. mati kau..! hahaha" dorrr..dorr..doorrr.. 3 peluru langsung bersarang di tubuh pria tua itu, tawanya seketika menggelegar.

"Kurang a..jar..kau..sialan" desis Hizashi memegangi perutnya yang terluka seraya menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Naruto masih tertawa terbahak-bahak namun kedua sudut matanya mengeluarkan airmata, melihat Hizashi menarik pelatuknya sontak membuat Kakashi membulatkan matanya.

"Awas Naruto.." teriak Kakashi menghampiri Naruto, namun peluru itu telah dengan cepatnya bersarang di dada Naruto. Perlahan tubuh Naruto limbung.

"Paman Kakashi, ya Tuhan Nii-chan.. Nii-chan tolong jangan.." air mata Sakura pun tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Tersenyumlah.. adikku..uhukk" ucap Naruto susah payah memegang pipi adiknya

"Kau harus menepati janjimu Baka ! kenapa malah begini" Sakura menangis memeluk kakaknya.

"A..aku ss..sudah menepatinya kan? Aku sudah berhenti setelah misi terakhir" Naruto berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak boleh ! Nii-chan jangan tinggalkan aku !" Sakura masih memeluk kakaknya.

'Maafkan aku Hinata, Sakura.. Maafkan aku Tou-chan !' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

'Tubuhku serasa mati rasa mendapati kenyataan pahit dihadapanku, akal sehatku melayang.. perlahan tapi pasti mataku semakin menggelap. Jadi beginikah akhirnya..?

Aku telah terjatuh dalam lubang hitam ini, cahayaku Hinata sudah mati, aku jatuh semakin dalam di lubang ini, tak ada lagi cahaya untukku.. karena.. tempatku ialah disini..di kegelapan..'

THE END


End file.
